noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Lazy Senpai
Lazy Senpai (a.k.a Ren) Ren-senpai often skips class to take a nap or listen to music. It is a wonder how he hasn't maxed out his absences. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Ren has short black hair with low-hanging bangs. He wears the school uniform, but with a short-sleeved dress shirt instead of the usual long sleeves. He also wears earbuds, which appear black and white usually, but green and black in CGs and Super Love Mode. Items Once Ren visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Sofa * Bean Bag * Big Chick Chair * Black Cat * Blanket * Brown Pillow * Bush * Candy Cane * Chocolate Cupcakes * Christmas Stockings * Christmas Tree * Daruma Doll * Egg Chair * Flower Swing Set * Fluffy Pillows * Fluffy Pink Pillow * Fruit Milk * Gardening Tools * Gazebo * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Jack o' Lantern * Juice Can * Kanji Painting * Kotatsu * L Sofa set * Large Rock Formation * Leather Armchair * Macarons * Maid Cafe Set * Mistletoe * Painting of a Lady * Parasol with Mat * PC Station * Pumpkin Soup * Pumpkin Special Set * Rubber Duck * Small Robot * Snowman * Spooky Tree * Strawberry Parfait * Strawberry Shortcake * Stretching mat * Succulent * Super New Year Bento Box * Recliner * Reclining Chair * Reindeer * Santa's Chair * Soft Armchair * Spooky Tree * Stuffed Bear * Taiko Drum * Top * Topiary * Vespa * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand * Yellow Pillow Love Letter (Requires 22 visits to obtain) "Thanks for waking me up in time for class. This is such a great place to nap and the tea is really good." -Ren-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 55 visits to obtain) Ren-senpai is lying down on the couch again. He's tossing and turning. Usually it just takes seconds for him to fall asleep. You approach him and ask. You: '"What's the matter, Ren-senpai?" He sits up, and you sit beside him. '''Ren-senpai: '"I can't sleep. I'm kind of uncomfortable, and I need something to cushion my head." Suddenly, he lies down with his head on your lap. 'Ren-senpai: '"There, that's perfect." 'Ren-senpai: '"You know, I couldn't stop wondering about why I kept coming back to this cafe. I walk here from my dorm everyday to get coffee." 'Ren-senpai: '"I usually find routines like that quite troublesome. I can just save myself the effort and make instant coffee in my room." 'Ren-senpai: '"Then I slowly figured it out. I come here to see you. I would do anything to see you everyday." '''Ren-senpai: "As long as it's for you, any amount of work feels effortless." Special CGs Birthday Today, June 29, is Ren-senpai's birthday! You knew he'd be too lazy to organize a party or go out to celebrate, so you planned a celebration for him on your own! You decide to hold it at the cafe and invite some of his friends over. Just a nice little gathering with not too many people. As you expected, Ren-senpai is sleeping on the couch again. It's no surprise that even on his birthday, he would spend the whole day napping. You prepared his favorite cake though. A nice, dark, chocolate cake. That is probably one of the few things he loves as much as lazing about. You put the cake on coffee table next to the couch. You see Ren-senpai shift in his sleep. He reflexively sniffs the air, He opens an eye. Ren-senpai: "Is that dark chocolate cake?" Everyone: "Happy Birthday, Ren-senpai!" Ren-senpai: "Guys. Not so loud. Please." Takeru-senpai: "Happy Birthday, Ren! I know you'd rather sleep but we just wanted to greet you 'Happy Birthday'!" Takeru-senpai: "I want you to know that I am grateful for your friendship and that I really enjoy your company." Takeru-senpai: "Thanks for being patient and helping me with schoolwork all time! Never change, buddy!" Reiji-senpai: "Happy Birthday, my friend! I, too, am grateful for your companionship." Reiji-senpai: "I highly value your input and your opinions on my scientific endeavors!" Reiji-senpai: "I find our intellectual conversations quite pleasant! To more exchanges and experiments!" Ren-senpai yawns, sleepily rubs his eyes, and gives everyone a drowsy smile. Ren-senpai: "Thank you so much for remembering, everyone." You light the candles and Ren-senpai blows them out with a gentle breath. You: "Want a bite of cake, Senpai? I'll feed it to you so you don't have to lift a finger!" Ren-senpai: "This is the best birthday ever." He chomps down on the cake. Ren-senpai: "Mmmmnnnn. Delicious." Ren-senpai: "Thanks guys for greeting me. I really appreciate it. You saved me the trouble of arranging a party." Ren-senpai: "Don't get me wrong, I do want to celebrate with you guys. I was about to ask you if you had free time after school today." Ren-senpai: "But I guess this sort of counts as my birthday celebration, right?" Ren-senpai: "I want to let you guys know that I enjoy my time with you as much as I enjoy my naps." Ren-senpai rolls to his side and looks at you. Ren-senpai: "Especially my time with you, (your name). And not just because you spoon-feed me cake. 1st Story CG Today, Ren-senpai asked if you could accompany him on a picnic at the park. He's been helping out at the cafe lately. He even helped you make an organized system for cafe inventory. You wanted to thank him properly so you prepared all his favorite foods and goodies in your picnic basket. The cafe door opens and Ren-senpai steps inside. Ren-senpai: '''"Are you ready to go?" '''You: "Yes! I am ready!" You: "Ren-senpai, I'm kind of surprised you requested to spend time outdoors." Ren-senpai: '''"What do you mean? Lazing about, underneath the shade of a tree, is one of my ideal ways to spend the day." You start travelling to the small park near the school. You walk beside Ren-senpai while he carries the picnic basket. You get to the park and lay down the picnic mat underneath the shade of a large tree. You both sit down and start unpacking the picnic basket. '''You: "Okay. Now that's done. Do you want to lie down on my lap again, Ren-senpai?" Ren-senpai: '''"Actually, how about you do it this time?" '''You: "Eh?" He gently tugs your arm. You're gently pulled down. Your head lands on Ren-senpai's lap. He takes a small candy from the goodies you packed. Ren-senpai: "You've been working really hard at the cafe. You need to learn to relax from time to time." Ren-senpai: "That's actually the main reason why I invited you out." Ren-senpai: "I wanted to help you get some time off to rest and enjoy just doing basically nothing. But with me, of course." Ren-senpai: "I always use your lap as a pillow. It really is the best place to nap. I really appreciate you letting me do that so often." Ren-senpai: "It is really comforting, resting your head on someone who cares for you. I want you to experience that too." Ren-senpai: "Now it's your turn to relax. Make yourself comfortable. You deserve it." He holds the small candy above your face. Ren-senpai: '''"I'll even feed you snacks. Say Aaah!" 2nd Story CG Today is the school's fun run! All students are required to participate for today. You are all supposed to take a path around the school. You've been pretty tired lately because of schoolwork but you were still excited at the thought of the race! You've never participated in such an event before! Since you don't want to push yourself too hard, you decide to just run at your own pace and let other students passyou. As long as you'll finish the race, it would be enough. Another student passes you, and as you try to see who it is, you forget to keep looking at where your feet land when you run. Suddenly, you feel your left foot get caught in a small crevice on the ground. You fall forward. You hit the ground with a thud. Ouch. That really hurt. It still hurts. Something warm and wet drips down your shin. It must be blood. You realize then that you had hurt one of your knees in the fall. You sit back on teh ground, most of the other students are already far ahead of you. You might have to call Haruka-sensei to bring you to the infirmary. It would have been nice to finish the run fun with everyone. Suddenly you hear a familiar voice behind you. '''Ren-senpai: "{your name}? Are you okay?" You see Ren-senpai in his P.E. outfit walking towards you. He's been at the back of the crowd ever since the beginning of the race, just walking slowly towards the finish line. You: "Ren-senpai? Yes, I am. It's just a shallow wound. Although I don't think I'll be able to run the rest of the race anymore." Ren-senpai: "I'll help you get to the first aid station then Haruka-sensei can bring you to the infirmary." You: "Sigh. I really wanted to finish this race. I guess it can't be helped." Ren-senpai looks at you for a moment. Suddenly, he scoops you up from the ground and carries you. Ren-senpai then starts jogging towards the finish line while you are in his arms. He runs past the first aid station. You: "Ren-senpai? What are you doing? The first aid station is right there!" Ren-senpai: "We're not stopping there anymore. We can go there later." You: "Huh? What do you mean?" Sweat starts dripping down Ren-senpai's forehead. He seems to be slowly getting tired but he does not let you down nor does he stop running. A determined look that you've never seen before is etched on his usually calm, sleepy face. Ren-senpai: "Y-you, huff, you s-said you wanted to finish the race. So I'm helping you finish it." You: "Huh? But you hate running and getting tired. Please don't push yourself too hard on my account." Ren-senpai: "Huff, I-I told you before- d-didn't I? Huff. No effort is too great if it's for you." Ren-senpai smiles and holds you tighter. Ren-senpai: "W-we'll finish this race together, you and I. Let's catch up to everyone, shall we?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc, Hey. Thanks for making me chocolate for Valentine's. I ate some of it during class to try to stay awake. It helped a bit. Thanks again. In return, I want to give you this little present to remind you of me from time to time. I hope you like it and wear it often. Love, Ren-senpai Item: Pillow Relationships: Reiji Senpai (a.k.a Science Lab Senpai): Ren-senpai, despite his lack of class participation or attendance, manages to score highly in all his subjects. He’s currently ranked 2nd in school, next to the hard-working Touru-senpai. At first glance, he doesn’t look like a genius. But according to the tests his teachers forced him to take (which according to him were “troublesome” and “unnecessary”) he actually has an IQ of 180. Which is why Reiji-senpai can be often seen hanging around Ren, waiting for him to wake up from his nap. He values Ren’s opinion and usually asks him for help when he needs tips on improving his experiments. Ren doesn’t really mind as long as Reiji doesn’t wake him up from his nap. He actually enjoys Reiji’s company and likes the fact that he’s got a friend who doesn’t force him to go outside or apply himself. Others Lazy Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Lazy SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imagelaz.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "You ask why I look so tired? It`s because recently I`ve been having trouble sleeping. I can`t sleep when I`m not using you as a pillow." * "I take the best naps when you`re around. Your presence makes me feel so comfortable and at home. I might get addicted to this." * "I may look lazy. But if it's for you, I will do anything. Of course I'll help out the person I like. You know you can depend on me right?" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Go outside for the Star Festival celebration? Okay. Since you asked so sweetly, I'll go. You know I can never say no to you." * "Usually, I wouldn't even be participating in the festival. I find it pretty troublesome putting on these yukata. But I guess it's worth it if I get to see you in one too. You look beautiful." * "All this late-night fireworks-watching is making me very very sleepy. Hey, can you sit down for a bit and lend me your lap?" Christmas Confession * "A present? For me? Oh, it's a small cozy-looking blanket. Thank you. I've always needed a portable blanket to keep me warm for emergency naps. You're so thoughtful." * "This is probably my favorite time of the year. Especially that I now have you to snuggle up to. It's so cozy that I could just sleep the entire day." * "Yawn. What do you mean don't nap next to the fireplace? It's really really cozy and warm. Okay, then lend me your lap instead." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Thanks for waking me up." * "That feels so nice and relaxing." * "Hmn? Did you need something?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "I finally get to hear those words from you. Sigh. I didn't know I'd feel this overwhelmed. I can't wait to spend my days lazing about, and occasionally going outside, with the one I love. Yes, {your name}. I love you." Trivia * Ren lives at the dorms on campus. This is mostly because the dorms are close, meaning he has a nearby place to nap. * Ren's favorite place to nap is on the Main Character's lap. Before he realized this, his favorite place was a set of couches hidden away in the library. Due to Ikemen's top-notch heating and cooling system, it was always the perfect temperature - cool in the summer, warm in the winter. * He is always listening to the music that Suzuki and Yamato fall load onto his player. On occasion, Shun will give him electronic remixes, but he can't bring himself to fall asleep when they're playing. * Ren's canon Hogwarts house is Gryffindor. Category:Boys